New Life
by Elizab3thBlack
Summary: Pan has a secret, a secret she needs to tell Trunks that Gohan isn't to happy about.


_A/N: (Recognition: See once upon a time I went into a site and read a story...it's name was Please Don't Kill Me by SilverGalaxy and then my evil little mind thought up this. A story somewhat like hers...or at least in one sense...yet totally different. I'm not taking completely credit for this one...since if I hadn't read SG's story I never would have thought of this. If you read this story SG and hate me for taking the same concept idea then e-mail me and I'll take it right off. I don't mean to offend you or anything so please don't kill me! :giggles: No really I'm totally serious...but that pun was just there...I couldn't help myself)_

New Life

Pan sat by the phone half-asleep, half-awake. She had been to the doctor earlier that day and he'd promised to call her when the results were in which he said wouldn't take more then a few hours. It was 5 o'clock, 3 hours since she'd been there, hopefully he'd call soon she was sick, tired, and hungry all at the same time. Bra, her best friend, sat across from her, annoyed but worried. Pan never got sick, never. Maybe it was just the fight she'd had with her brother but Bra still wasn't going to let her best friend sulk around and get sick waiting for her ignorant brother to call up and say he's sorry. Shopping, that would help it always-helped Bra get out of a bad mood, maybe it'll work for Pan (in her dreams).

"Come on Pan-chan, get up! Let's go shopping! We'll get you out of this house, and get your mind off the fight you had with Trunks!" Bra said standing up suddenly, jerking Pan out of her relaxed state.

"Hmmm, what? Oh no, I've got to wait for this call." Pan said lying her head back down on the table.

"Pan! You know he isn't going to call up saying he's sorry, now come on!" Bra yelled and went to tug on Pan's arm.

"BRA! That's not what I'm waiting for! I know he isn't going to call, I'm waiting for someone else!" She yelled trying to smack away Bra. Bra let go and looked at her in confusion.

"Then, may I ask, who are you? Don't tell me you've already found another boyfriend! My brother really does love you! He just...well has a hard time admitting it!" Bra started screaming.

"WHAT?! No...no, I went to the doctor's this morning, I haven't been feeling well. He said he'd call me about the results of my tests later today." Pan stuttered, surprised Bra could even think such a thing.

"Oh..." The blue-haired girl replied her mouth moving into an 'O' shape. Pan giggled and sat back down, Bra walked over to the chair she had been sitting on and leaned against it. "So...do you have some idea of what's the matter?"

"No, not really, my best guess is the stomach flu or something." She said and burrowed her head between her crossed arms.

"Ah...heard that's been going around. It's probably what you've got." The two friends sat by the phone waiting in silence. Pan returned to her state of half-awareness and Bra kept looking at the clock. After two more hours both were out cold. Then out of complete silence a loud ringing came from the phone.

"AHHH!" Bra shrieked and fell out of her chair; Pan grabbed the phone and put it up to her ear trying to wake up completely.

"Moshi moshi." She replied in a groggy voice.

"Ms. Son?" The other person asked.

"Yes, this is she, what would you like?" She said as politely as she could.

"Congratulations, you're pregna..." Before he could finish Pan dropped the phone and ran over to the sink to puke.

"Ms. Son? Ms. Son?" The man asked, Bra saw her friend drop the phone and picked back up the receiver.

"I'm sorry, but she's kind of out right now, what is it that you want to tell her?" Bra asked sweetly.

"Uh...who is this?"

"I'm Bra Vegeta-Briefs, her best friend, now what is it that you need and I'll give her the info as soon as she stop vomiting." Bra said chuckling.

"Okay...I...um have her results from her earlier appointment, it says that she's positively pregnant." Bra herself almost dropped the phone, quickly saying good-bye she hung up rather loudly.

"PAN SON! What have you been doing with my brother?!" She yelled in her friend's ear.

"What? What are you talking about Bra?" She asked as her eyes slowly looked up to her friend.

"OH MY KAMI! DON'T TELL ME YOU CHEATED ON HIM!" Bra screamed. Pan winced.

"No...no what gave you that idea?" She asked and tried to sit up.

"DENDA GIRL! YOU'RE PREGNANT AND WHEN I ASK YOU IF YOU'VE BEEN 'DOING' ANYTHING WITH MY BROTHER YOU SAY NO!" Bra yells again.

"WHAT?! I'M...I'M..." Pan yelled and fainted.

"Bra, Pan's pregnant?" Someone asked from behind them, Bra began to get nervous she turned around slowly and nodded her head. "DENDA! GOHAN-ONIISANS GOIN KILL HER!" Goten yelled.

"Hehehe, especially when he finds out who the father is." She said and began to look anxious. Goten looked confused then a miracle happened and the gears in his head started turning.

"It's Trunks ain't it?" He asked in a low tone as if someone would hear them. Bra nodded and smiled but not enough for Goten to notice.

"He's dead. I better go warn him...but first lets put her in bed. If Kaasan, Videl-chan, or Gohan-oniisan come home and find her lying on the floor they'll know somethin's up." Goten said and Bra agreed. He picked her up and took her to her room.

Bra tossed the covers back and Goten placed his niece gently in bed pulling the covers back over her. They both stared in disbelief of the information they just got. Neither could except that the two had done 'it'.

"I'm goin be an aunt." Bra whispered, Goten shook his head and went over to the window ready to fly out and warn his best friend of what had happened. Bra stopped him looking in his coal eyes telling him not to, Pan should be the one to announce the news.

"But what about..."

"He won't find out unless someone tells him, and he won't will he." Bra said and glared at Goten just daring him to find out what would happen to him if he told Gohan. Goten gulped and slowly nodded his head.

"Tha...that's right...he won't find it out by me."

"Find what out?" Gohan said and poked his head into the room.

"Uh...noth...nothing Oniisan." Goten said and placed a hand on his neck. Gohan glanced at the two suspiciously, then after a few seconds shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Goten sighed heavily, beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"That was close...if Oniisan found out Pan-chan was pregnant poor Trunks-kun wouldn't be in the land of the living much longer." Bra slapped her hand over his mouth a second to late. It seemed Gohan had realized something was up and stayed right outside the room.

"NANI?!" They both heard Gohan scream, then the roof crack and his ki rise higher then it had in a long time.

"Baka! My brother is dead now, just because you're to stupid to feel for **your** brother's ki making sure he'd actually left." Bra yelled and slapped the back of his head killing off any brain cells Goten had (left).

"What?!" Pan yelled as she woke-up from her faint-spell. Both turned to her, one in fear the other in anger.

"Your baka-yaro uncle here just 'accidentally' told your father about the baby!" Bra yelled fuming with anger. It took Pan a few seconds to register what she'd said and when she did her face turned a bright red and Goten realized how angry she was.

"Um...I think I'll leave now!" He said and tried to run out the door. Pan disappeared from her spot and reappeared in front of him. She grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him up off the ground, her right fist clenched tightly at her side.

"As soon as I save Trunks-chan...You. Will. Die." She growled. He gulped shook his head and squinted his eyes waiting for her to hit him. The blow never came, after a few seconds she snorted and dropped him to the ground flying out the newly made hole in the roof. Dusting himself off he sighed and turned to walk back to the kitchen. Bra stood in the doorway glaring at him like a demon.

"She gets to kill whatever's left of you." Bra replied and slowly walked over to Goten.

At Capsule Corps. Trunks sat in front of the TV not particularly watching the show. His mother had left to go shopping and his father was, where else, in the gravity room. The ending credits for the show stopped and a commercial came on...

"Fallen in love and want to show that person how much you care?" A pause starts then the announcer pipes up again. "Then buy them a diamond that'll last forever..." Two people appear kissing the young girl wearing a HUGE diamond ring. Trunks completely lost imagines Pan and him kissing like that with the huge ring on her finger. Vegeta walks down with a towel around his neck and sees the blank look on his son's face, snorts and walks into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Veggie-chan (sorry; but I am Bulma-sama after all) wonders what has made his son 'prince of the saiyans' so spaced-out. Far off he feels a ki go off the scale and wonders why then a few seconds later another one charges up.

Kakorot's brat is over worked about something. Vegeta thinks to himself after identifying the first ki. It seems he's headed this way too... (Very observant ne? Sorry, sorry but I love this guy!)

Gohan, who is quickly racing off to the Briefs household had a murderous look in his eyes. (Mwhahahahah! continuous wicked laughter) His rage completely destroyed his ability to sense ki, missing Pan's, who was trying to catch up with her father. The only thing running through his mind was how much he was going to hurt Trunks when he got to Capsule Corps.

Pan flew as fast as she could towards her dad but he, as usually, was much faster; yet hopefully, she thought, she could get to Trunks before he hurt him too much. Poor Trunks wouldn't even know why he was going to be killed when Gohan got there. If only she could speed up and get there first or at least stop her father.

Back at the Son home Goten laid on the floor not exactly alive Bra had totaled him, without a martial arts lesson in her life too. He though had not exactly fought back he knew he kind of deserved it but thought Pan would be the one to beat him to a bloody pulp. Bra had quickly, after destroying Goten, ran to the phone and called her house. The phone rang once, twice, a fourth time then someone picked up...

"Hello." Bra said in a somewhat panicked voice hoping she wasn't to late.

"What?" A ruff voice answered back. (Vegeta, duh)

"DADDY!" She screamed, on the other line he put the phone a few inches away from his ear, "DAD TRUNKS IS IN DEEP %&! TELL HIM TO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!!!!" Bra yelled again. Vegeta looked at the receiving end and wondered what his daughter was screaming about. "DADDY PLEASE! IF TRUNKS DOESN'T GET OUT OF THERE GOHAN'S GONNA KILL HIM!" Bra screamed. He still did nothing but Trunks had heard the loud screams and had walked into the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Papa? What's all the yelling about?" He asked, Bra heard him and screamed his name. Grabbing the phone from his father he answered her. "What is it Bra?" He asked to be answered with a yell.

"GET OUT OF THE HOUSE! NOW!"

"Uh...why?" He asked confused.

"I can't tell you why, just do it if ya want to live." Bra replied and threw the phone down before he could ask any more questions. Trunks shrugged his shoulders, and calmly walked outside. He needed to do something anyway. Going to the garage he got a car and drove off to the store.

Not far away from the Corporation Gohan sped up a little and landed at the front door. Being unusually rude he slammed open the door and walked in to find Trunks. Vegeta heard it and peeked his head around the corner to find Gohan seething in anger. Gohan was still too angry to be able to sense ki so had no clue that Trunks was not in the building anymore. Searching through the house, Vegeta had just shrugged his shoulders and left the crazy man to do whatever, as long as he didn't bother him he didn't care what Gohan was here for.

Pan had stopped in the air long ago and changed directions. She had felt Trunks leave and was following him. She knew that if her father didn't find him there soon his anger would decrease and he'd be able to find Trunks, so she wanted to make sure she got to Trunks first. Landing in an alleyway she followed his ki to a mall. Kind of put back she wondered what he was doing in one, he hated shopping she couldn't figure out why he had happened to be there. Shrugging it off she quickly walked in searching quickly through each store.

Gohan had calmed down a tiny bit, but still was furious. Not finding Trunks anywhere he decided to look for Bulma or Vegeta knowing one or the other would know where he was. Vegeta was still in the kitchen eating a mountain of food. He stopped and raised and eyebrow at him then went back to eating. Gohan sat down at the table and waited for Vegeta to finish, after stuffing the last of the grub into his black pit of a stomach he turned back to Gohan.

"What do you want brat?" He asked crossing his arms. Gohan looked back at him with an angry demeanor then quickly transferred it to one of disinterest. Vegeta snorted, Gohan looked away out a window and for a few seconds did nothing, then just as Vegeta was sick and tired of his odd composure and was about to leave Gohan spoke up.

"Did you know Trunks and Pan were together?" Vegeta looked confused but quickly replaced that with a smirk.

"What? You didn't?" Gohan turned to him completely surprised. He gulped and shook his head no. Vegeta almost smiles as he crosses his arms. "It was obvious, my brat never shuts up about the girl and whenever you mention his name around her, she gets that odd look in her eyes. You can't mean to tell me a scholar like yourself didn't know?" Gohan gulps again trying to figure if he really had missed that. Vegeta begins to laugh realizing Gohan hadn't, he just stood up and walked to the doorway ready to walk out then remembered why he had been angry. Turning back to Vegeta with a sly look on his face he crossed he's arms just like Vegeta had done a few moments ago and spoke up.

"I may not have seen it but I do know this, you're 'brat' got mine pregnant." Vegeta stopped his laughing as both of his arms fell to his sides looking at Gohan with disbelief. Gohan then got the smug look on his face. "Yeah, I found this out this morning..." Before he could say any more Vegeta had him up against a wall not able to move. Gohan choked back laughter as he tried to speak. "Hey wheeze it's not my fault wheeze that your son can't wheeze contain himse.. gag."

"SHUT UP YOU %#&!" Vegeta screamed bringing Bulma, who had just returned home, running from the garage into the kitchen. She gasped when she saw what her husband was doing to Gohan and immediately ran over to him trying to pry his arm off of Gohan's neck.

"Vegeta drop him right now!" She yelled still tugging on his arm. Vegeta snorted then not-to-gently dropped him. Gohan fell to the ground with a loud thud; standing up he winced as he rubbed his sore butt. Bulma glared at Vegeta angrily awaiting some explanation of why he had done that. Once more Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms showing he wasn't about to tell her anything.

"Bulma-san did you know Trunks and Pan were dating?" Gohan asked very gentleman like. She turned to him and nodded, confused, she didn't know what that had to do with her husband almost strangling him. "Well today I just found out something important..." Bulma suddenly smiled and shirked with excitement.

"Yes! That means only one of two things!" She replied giggling. "Either my son has finally decided to marry her or..." She giggled more. "I'm finally gonna be a Grandmother!" Vegeta and Gohan looked at her surprised, Gohan's jaw had even dropped and Vegeta had quirked an eyebrow. When neither of them said anything she spoke up again. "Well is anyone gonna tell me which it is? I wanna know if I have to get ready for a bridal shower or a baby shower!" Gohan closed his mouth and gulped before he spoke.

"Bulma-san, um...well first off Pan is pregnant..." Bulma giggled in happiness. "But aren't they a little young?" Bulma turned to Gohan with almost an angry look on her face.

"You mean 'isn't your daughter to young. Gohan I can't believe you! She is 22yrs old! For Denda's sake they've been dating since she turned 19!" Gohan gasped. "This most likely will help Trunks decided it's time for him to finally marry the girl. He's been wanting to but the chicken didn't have the courage to ask! He's just like old stick-in-the-mud!" Bulma giggled as she gestured in the direction where Vegeta had been standing. Vegeta grumbled and walked out of the room not wanting any participation in the conversation that was to follow. Bulma giggled a little then turned back to Gohan and started up a debate that would not end for a long while.

Back in the mall Pan had found Trunks is a bookstore, she thought it even more odd that he was in there. He liked books but hardly ever read them. After some contemplating she decided she'd ask him later after they got far enough away that her father wouldn't kill him.

Walking up behind him, she stood trying to see over his shoulder at what he was looking at so equizitly. Suddenly he noticed the movement behind him and turned around to find Pan's smiling face. He jumped a small bit but smiled back, happy to see her.

"Pan, what are you doing here?" He asked putting the book back. Glancing at what it was he had been reading that before answering she smiled.

"I was looking for you." Trunks looked at her confused. "What? Can't I come looking for my boyfriend when I want to?" He shook his head no, but still had a confused look on his face. She didn't just suddenly go looking for him without some just cause.

"Come on Pan, what do you want?" He said as she stood there looking too innocent. Suddenly a look of hurt came over her face; one that Trunks knew wasn't real.

"You mean you don't believe that I'm out here to see you?" She replied and crossed her arms; still trying to look upset. Trunks didn't believe it but smiled and quickly put his arms around her. She giggled, knowing perfectly well that he knew that there was something else. Twirling around releasing her self from his grasp she ran off sure that he would follow her to find out what was going on. Straight out of the bookstore and then going a ways before ducking into the CD store. Giggling she started through the aisles not sure what she was looking for. Indeed she was looking for nothing but Trunks still followed her not knowing that. Running down one of the aisles she waited for him to find her.

Trunks came around one of them, then another ending up right behind Pan, smirking he slipped up even closer. Pan peered around the corner thinking she'd see her lover, when she didn't a small frown appeared on the happy face she'd kept. Looking farther and farther around eventually she was almost in the next aisle when two arms wrapped around her from behind. Jumping a little, then realizing whom it was.

"Trunks!" She squealed, giggling insanely. Resting his own head a top hers' he looked down at her, smiling.

"What?"

Pan looked up at him with a smile also on her flawless face. Softly she lifted his right hand and placed it down further so that it rested over her stomach. Just as she did that a soft song began to play.

_Well I just heard the news today_

_It seems my life is gonna change_

_I closed my eyes, begin to pray_

_Then tears of joy stream down my face_

Trunks looked down at her confused as she leaned up against him, sighing. Smiling affectionately, her eyes closed she opened them to look into his blue gaze.

_With arms wide open _

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

He still looked down at her confused, the tune playing softly in the background. She said one word to him setting her left hand over his, gently.

"Feel."

_Well I don't know if I'm ready_

_To be the man I have to be_

_I'll take a breath, take her by my side_

_We stand in awe, we've created life_

Trunks gasped, he knew exactly what she meant right then. He looked down at her with his eyes filled with an almost disbelief. Trying to say something his mouth was a gap. Pan smiled tenderly back at him and nodded. Finally his ultimate shock was over and he smiled lovingly back at her. Turning Pan around he kissed her in the most passionate way she ever had been kissed. (The song of course goes on but I think I'll end the lyrics here) After separating she looked into his eyes once more as he held her.

"Pan" Trunks started. "Will you..." She looked at him hopeful. "Will you marry me?" Another smile appeared on her face as she threw her arms around him and kissed him again.

(Recognition: Okay another lovely little piece o crap...so I don't get sued, that song...which happens to be one of my most favorite ones in the world...belongs to Creed...who's lead singer is soOoOoOo hot...and the title 'Arms Wide Open')

9


End file.
